


Soft Horizons

by The_full_moon_is_upon_us



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_full_moon_is_upon_us/pseuds/The_full_moon_is_upon_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek mourns his lost family every day, no matter the weather, and no matter the day. Never before has anyone been with him when he does. He'd lost his friends as well as his whole family, and so has no one to be with. But when one day, when a rather good looking stranger does, an odd routine is born. Neither of them had realised how much they needed a little company, and now, in such an unexpected way, that company is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story.

Along the coastal line, of the sea side grove, water glistened as it lapped onto the shoreline. The clouds fought and collided over head, shouting down to the people below. Thick drops of rain sent ripples over the stormy sea. Thick white foam reached over the crests of high waves, and reached up to grab at the top of his shoes. The tall stranger stood facing the sea, stood solidly as the rain fell in sheets, plastering his thick hair to his head. Stiles had seen him before, always standing looking outward. 'That's Derek, Derek Hale' he heard people whisper around him, rushing to leave, as if he let off an aura of depression.

The street was rushing around him now, people running as they held their children's hands tight. People under umbrellas hurried to get out of the downpour, but the tall stranger stood still. He was like an anchor in the storm, a foundation stone, a rock that never seemed to change no matter how manic Stiles' busy life got.

His feet moved instinctively, walking straight to the stranger, no idea what he was going to say when he got there. As he reached the tall stranger he could see so clearly the forlorn look that was pulled across his hansom face. Water dripped down it's chizelled front, running from his cheekbones and off his jawline. Droplets clung to his long eyelashes and latched themselves to his thick eyebrows. His face was perhaps streaked also with tears, however it was hard to tell, it looked like rain. And maybe it was, he didn't look like someone who would cry very easily.

His jacket was heavy with water, and his black tee shirt hugged and clung onto his superbly toned stomach. He didn't even look over when Stiles came to stand by him. He didn't say a word. Neither of them did.

The things he'd heard, the things he'd seen about this man were all wrong. He didn't give out an aura of sadness, but one of stability. And all of a sudden Stiles felt at peace, his whole manic life fell away from him, and he was relieved that it did.

He was unaware of how long they stood there for, but it was completely dark by the time Stiles left again.

 

**

The sky was still and beautiful as it set over the horizon, Stiles, however, felt sick. His day had been abysmal and he felt so stressed. He just couldn't bring himself to go home, and soon he found himself standing next to the calming man. He didn't know how he'd got here, must of just walked, his feet knowing where to go. But it didn't matter, as soon as he was standing still with the mournful man, his whole day fell away. He felt just as peaceful as he had yesterday. Watching the scarlet sunset and standing so surely next to the stranger, he had never felt so at ease.

 

**

For the next six months Stiles would stand with the tall, dark, brooding stranger, watching the sun set over the horizon. Come rain or shine, wind or snow, they stood, watching, reflecting. Then one day the snow was feet deep, and Stiles wasn't there.

Derek was just turning to leave as he saw his rather lanky stranger storming down the beach, his suit trousers soaked to the knees, his hair blowing back and pasted slightly to the edge of his dampened forehead. His eyes were wide, bright and glistening like they always were, his tie struggling to escape over his shoulder, and his shirt hung untucked and scruffy looking.

He stood and watched as the man, probably about 23, fought hard to run down the snow covered beach. It took a good few minutes before the man (boy? He looked very young, especially when his face was lit up so much with excitement) was standing in front of him, panting. He doubled over, one of his elegant hands latching onto Derek's sturdy shoulder.

“Sorry- forgot- by the time I... home, sun- already set. Ran all the way here.” He heaved between his panting breaths.

Derek stood in silence for a little while. He _had_ been truly disappointed when the man hadn't showed up, but this was getting a little ridiculous; and having never spoken before, Derek found that he truly didn't know what to say. The out of breath guy had been his only companion for a good long time now, having lost all his friends and family it was truly lonely. And yes, maybe over the months they'd spent _kind of_ together he'd developed some strong feelings for the beautiful boy with those big beautiful eyes.

“Err... Coffee?”

When the man laughed it truly warmed his heart, but that was the effect that the man had always had on him, so Derek wasn't sure why he was surprised.

“Coffee sounds great. Derek, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice to meet you Derek, I'm Stiles.”

Now it was his turn to let out a single airy laugh “Stiles?”

“Yup. I know, shut up, it's not my real name. But really it's not _that_ bad a name!”

Derek loved the way he was talking, so happy, free. So different to Derek, yet seeming to be perfect for him.

“I didn't say it was!" He lifted his hands in a kind of surrender. But more so than he knew, for the first time in _ages_ he felt truly happy, truly... warm. He wasn't even thinking of his family, just lost in the feeling of compleatness. "So what is your real name?”

“Ha, I'll tell you one day. Don't you worry about that.” And with a wink and another laugh, Stiles took Derek by the hand and they walked up the beach towards 'coffee' and a greatly happier future.


End file.
